


The Happiest Birthday

by GhostClimber



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Red Roses, Red blood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: Belphegor thinks Fran has an affair with Rasiel.He also has a nasty habit, a kinky birthday present and a smutty kouhai.Otanjoubi omedetou, Bel senpai!
Relationships: Belphegor/Flan | Fran, Flan | Fran/Rasiel, Rasiel/Viper
Kudos: 2





	The Happiest Birthday

Belphegor came out of the meditation session with Squalo even more nervous than he was before it. The swordsman really sucked as a teacher, and there was no way anyone could concentrate when he kept starting his sentences with his loud “VOI”.  
-The hell was I thinking when I decided to... ah.- Belphegor stopped mid-sentence and stared at Fran, who in that very moment was waving goodbye to Raisiel in the garden.  
Raisiel.  
His own goddamn fucking twin brother.  
Belphegor knew he should have killed him when he had had the opportunity, but his twin had talked him out of it. And Belphegor had fallen for his lies.  
Raisiel had said he meant no harm, that he had understood a lot of things from the parallel future, that he was willing to make up with him and try to find a way to overcome their mutual resentment.  
And Belphegor had believed him.  
He had spoken about his mistakes with Lussuria: that man sure looked like a weird faggot, but he really was good at heart, willing to listen and give advice and he would bring secrets to his grave. In fact, no one else apart from him knew anything about Belphegor's turbulences about Raisiel.  
The fact was, Raisiel had said they could both be king, side by side on the throne: he had found a way to convince Belphegor that they could work together. And Belphegor had found out that it was true. Their reign was prosperous, and they were both feared and loved.  
What Raisiel hadn't said, and what Belphegor had purposely avoided to speak about, was a certain matter of feelings.  
He looked outside the window and saw Raisiel bend down as to kiss Fran, so he abruptly turned his back to the garden and ran into the kitchen. Lussuria greeted him with a chocolate cookie and didn't say a word about the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. Belphegor was pretty sure he knew everything about Fran and Raisiel, and he was grateful to him for not mentioning anything about it.  
-Shall we wait for you at dinner, tonight?- Lussuria asked.  
-I don't think so.- Belphegor answered.  
-I can put something aside for you. You can come and get it if you feel hungry later.  
-Alright.- Belphegor stood up and went to his room. His heart was throbbing painfully. If until a few hours before he could convince himself that there was nothing between Fran and Raisiel, nothing but some kind of friendship, now it wasn't so anymore.  
He threw himself face down on his bed, thought about closing the curtains and found out he didn't have the energy to do it, so he let them open and tried not to cry aloud.  
He was in love with Fran.  
At first, it had been just fun, he just enjoyed his company and his sarcasm, the way they both managed to live together, but after a while, when Fran grew up to be the gorgeous young boy he was, Belphegor got more eager. Being with him, joking, going on missions together was not enough anymore. Belphegor wanted to fall asleep by his side, to make love to him, to wake up and see his face first of all.  
But there always was something that prevented him from flirting with Fran, and when he had realized that somehow it was always something caused by Raisiel it was too late.  
He had finally managed to set up a dinner for two, he had downloaded one of Fran's favourite films and he had went to his room to ask him if he would have liked to dine with him and watch TV together. To be honest, Fran really seemed to be sorry for having another thing to do, and pleasantly surprised by his offer. But when the person he was going out with had rung the bell, Belphegor had felt a wave of rage surround him and had tried to attack Fran.  
Raisiel had saved him, and Belphegor had felt even worse knowing that he had involuntarily made exactly what Raisiel had wanted him to do.

The tiniest knock on the door.  
Belphegor didn't bother to answer.  
He was completely silent: whoever it was, they would soon decide he wasn't there and go away.  
-Bel senpai, please, I know you're in there.- said Fran's voice.  
-Go fuck yourself with Raisiel.- Belphegor answered, then he wondered whether the time had come to slice his own throat. Where had all his intelligence gone?  
-Please.- Fran said again. Belphegor waited in silence for ten minutes to pass, then he got up and went to the door. Fran was still there, he could hear him breathing.  
He opened the door: -What do you want?  
-Raisiel and I wanted you and Viper to come out with us tonight to celebrate your birthday.  
-No fucking way.  
-Viper already said you're coming, I was just telling you.- without another word, Fran left.

They were so damn cute.  
So much it hurt.  
Raisiel was pretty much a perfect Prince Charming, always courteous, always smiling, and Belphegor kept suppressing the urge to slaughter him.  
He had tried to talk to Viper, to understand why on Earth she had decided to put him in such an uncomfortable situation, but so far no luck.  
She was just as oblivious as the other two, and Belphegor started to regret every breath he ever took in his whole life.  
He tried to focus on his beer, but it was nothing particular: nothing but a cold, slightly fuzzy, mildly alcoholic drink. In the meanwhile, the conversation was going on without him; he abruptly got up.  
-Where are you going, Bel senpai?- Fran asked.  
-I have to pee.- he answered, heading for the toilet. He saw a man carrying a bunch of red roses and he asked himself if it was a good idea to kill him: he was pretty sure that Raisiel, being the perfect fucking man he was, was going to buy a rose for Fran, and he surely wasn't going to take it well if he came back and saw them kissing.  
But he didn't do anything but shove the toilet door open.  
He stood in front of a urinal and unzipped his trousers: since he was there, he might as well pee for real. The others would mock him if he got up again in a short time to pee again.  
The door opened, but Belphegor didn't turn around. Someone stood before the urinal beside his, and finally the blond looked up; he opened his mouth to ask why, with a room full of urinals, the unlucky toilet frequenter had to use one next to an occupied one, when he saw Fran.  
-I just came to tell you not to come back for, like, a few minutes.  
-Why?  
-Raisiel is flirting with Viper. He started to become sloppy, you might get cavities.  
-With Viper?!- Belphegor said, turning to face him. Fran jumped back.  
-Bel senpai, please don't piss on my shoes. I just bought them.  
-I thought you two were together?!- Belphegor said again, then he stepped forward and shook him by his shoulders.  
-Bel senpai, you just touched your willy with those hands...- Fran said.  
-Answer to the Prince!  
-We're not together, what wrong neuronal connection led you to think so?  
-I saw you kissing! This afternoon! In the garden!- Fran blushed and blabbered: -He wasn't... kissing me... he was just... you know, telling me a secret.  
-What secret?  
-It's a secret. It means that it's something I'm not allowed to tell anyone.  
-But I'm the Prince!  
-Well, he's a Prince too... so we're stuck, I guess. And I'd be really glad if you buttoned your trousers, it's not a really pleasant show.- Belphegor looked down. His penis was, in fact, still out of his pants. He quickly put it back in, then something buzzed in Fran's pocket.  
The illusionist took out a cellphone and unlocked it: -Alright, we can go back.- he said, then he left. Belphegor, still a bit puzzled, followed him shortly after.

Viper's smile could be seen from Mars.  
She was holding a red rose and kept smelling it, while showing off the dumbest smile ever. Belphegor grumpily sat and grabbed his glass of beer, then something fell from it. He looked down and saw a red rose.  
-What the...- he picked it up. It didn't smell like a flower, it smelled coppery. He looked at it closely and clearly recognized the perfume of Fran's blood. He noticed that, in fact, the rose was white, but its petals were covered with a tiny layer of blood.  
He completely ignored the smooching noises coming from Viper and Raisiel and asked: -Froggy?  
-I love you, Bel senpai.- Fran rapidly said.  
Belphegor stared at him like he had spoken in an unknown language, and Raisiel interrupted his kissing session: -You idiot, he's waiting for an answer.  
-Don't you...!  
-It doesn't matter, Raisiel. Thank you for your help anyway.- Fran murmured, then he got up and left in a hurry. Raisiel asked: -Are you following him or you're stupid?  
-WHAT?! How do you...  
-Come on, Belphegor.- Viper quietly said, -Go and make him yours.  
-You... you fuckers!- Belphegor replied, then he rushed out.

-FROGGY! STOP!- he yelled. A faraway silhouette stopped, and Belphegor reached it.  
-Froggy. What's with the rose?  
-I wanted to give something to you for your birthday. I suggested a bunch of flowers, Raisiel suggested a pint of my blood. I went for something in between. I'm sorry if I...  
-Do you really love me?- Belphegor interrupted him. Fran tried to avoid looking at him, but the blond gently held him putting his hands on the illusionist's cheeks.  
-Yes. Yes, I do.- Fran whispered. Belphegor laughed hysterically.  
-That's the cutest birthday present that the Prince has ever received.- Belphegor said, then he kissed Fran on his lips. He felt them trembling and didn't move until Fran didn't find a more relaxed pose and started to reciprocate his kiss.  
-Bel senpai...- Fran whispered when they had to interrupt the kiss. How uncomfortable to be forced to breathe.  
-Nh-hhh?- Belphegor replied, caressing Fran's face.  
-Did you wash your hands, before?- Bel's grin faded, and Fran added: -Oh, gosh, that's gross.  
-Listen, Froggy, I jerk off imagining my fingers up your ass, so...  
-That's even more gross.  
-...so be quick to get home or I'm doing it right here.  
-Promise to wash your hands before?- Belphegor pierced Fran's hat with a knife.  
-Kinky. Is yours a penetration fixation?  
-Ushishishishi. The sooner you get home, the sooner you'll find out.- Fran backed up a step and Belphegor started to feel a sting of doubt. Was he going too fast? Or maybe Fran was asexual, oh God please don't make it so. Then, Fran produced a key.  
-Let's meet in ten minutes in the treehouse.- he said, then he ran away.

-I wonder why no one came to keep us silent.- Belphegor said two hours later, naked and tired, with Fran's head still on his shoulder.  
-Because Lussuria made this treehouse soundproof.- the illusionist answered.  
-Oh. Clever kouhai.  
-Stupid senpai.  
-I love you.- Fran didn't answer, but the sensation of his lips curving in a smile against Belphegor's skin was enough to make the Prince think that this was his happiest birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Sloppy ending, I know.  
> I may write a little bit of smut one of these days, but I forg... uhm, I mean, I was too stupid to remember in advance Bel's birthday so I had to come up with something real quick.  
> Plus, a friend needed a cheer up, so here I am.  
> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always welcome! <3


End file.
